inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Village boy's grandfather
|image name=Village boy's grandfather.png |kanji= |romaji= |literal meaning= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death=Trampled by bandits |status=*Deceased *Alive |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Gray |skin= |family=*Grandson |weapons= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=51 |final act= |manga=183 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} This man and his grandson were saved by Inuyasha and his friends before his village was attacked by Gatenmaru. History As Inuyasha and his friends were travelling a hill of fields, they heard a scream. A boy suddenly ran towards them from behind. He said that his grandfather was in trouble. Inuyasha assumed that he meant that his grandfather was under attack by a yōkai and rushed to save him - only to find that he had actually fallen along the hillside path and was hanging upside down. The group escorted the two back to their village while Inuyasha was carrying the old man because he twisted his ankle from the fall. The boy and his grandfather thanked Inuyasha and his friends for helping them and the boy gave Inuyasha his treasured snake skin (which he in turn gave to Shippō). Inuyasha soon picked up the scent of human blood after they left. They then saw smoke that came from the village. As they rushed back, they saw the boy coming towards them with an arrow in his shoulder. He begged them to save his grandfather and fainted in Kagome's arms due to his injuries. Inuyasha and Miroku went to the village while the rest stayed behind to look after the boy. The two of them arrived at the village that was being raided by bandits who were under the leadership of the yōkai Gatenmaru. They ended up getting trapped inside his poison cocoon and lost the sword Tessaiga. The grandfather was injured and lay on the ground while observing the fight. He decided to take Tessaiga back to Inuyasha so he could save the surviving villagers. Everyone became distracted when they witnessed Gatenmaru sucking the life from a village woman. He was about to kill another woman when the old man got up and took Tessaige from one of the bandits. He attempted to return it to Inuyasha and begged him to save the women with it, but he was surrounded by some of the bandits. They trampled him for his actions. He was about to be killed when he was saved by arrival of Kagome, Sango and his grandson. He handed Kagome the sword and begged her to return it to Inuyasha. Physical description He is an elderly man with gray hair that is balding. He also have very thick eyebrows. Outfit *He wear brown-gray kosode and a blue hakama. He hair is tied back into a traditional Japanese knot. He also carries a woven basket over his back that is used for harvesting. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, he dies after giving Kagome Tessaiga. Media appeareances *Chapter 184 *Chapter 185 Anime *Episode 51 *Episode 52 }} References es:Anciano de la Aldea atacada por Gatenmaru Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Parents